As is known, circuit structure fabrication, such as semiconductor device fabrication, typically involves a process of transferring a mask pattern to a wafer with subsequent etching to remove unwanted material, for instance, to facilitate forming the circuit structures; such as, to facilitate fabricating fin structures and/or gate structures of fin-type field-effect transistors (FinFETs), or to facilitate forming field-effect transistors (FETs) in general, etc. This process is generally referred to as lithographic processing. As the size of technology nodes continues to decrease, significant challenges may arise due, in part, to limitations of available lithographic processing techniques, including issues related to achieving one or more target critical dimensions.